Breaking Point
by Uzamaki-Girl
Summary: Hinata finally stands up for herself against the cruelty of her father.


A/N- Well here is another drabble. I was just thinking about how pissed off I am with the way Hiashi treats Hinata. So this one-shot is about her taking a stand.

Title- Breaking Point

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.

"Hinata, get up." Hiashi commanded coldly. Hinata tried to get up but the wound he had delivered to her legs made it very painful to stand.

"Disgrace" Hiashi mumbled "I'll send a maid to take you inside." Hiashi said walking into the house. Two hours later Hinata is still sprawled on the floor of the Hyuuga training grounds. Hinata felt something she had felt many times before. It was anger, but just like all the other times she pushed it into the deep recesses of her mind. Hinata pushed off the ground, admiring how well her red sticky blood melded with the snow. She picked up a stray stick for support and hobbled into the house. On her way to her room she saw her father. He was eating dinner with Hinabi. He was patting her on the head and telling her what a good job she had done in training.

When she finally reached her room, she collapsed on her bed in a fit of tears. She felt her anger build. She noticed that she had a harder time holding it back this time. She curled up in her bed, ignoring the way her fingers would clench into fist every time she thought of her father.

The next day was Hinata's fifteenth birthday. Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, TenTen along with the jounin sensei's all met at the park to celebrate. Tsunade also came but Hinata thought it was more to get out of doing paper then celebrating her birthday. Everyone was having a great time to. Then her father showed up. Everyone quieted down. His normally stoic face looked heated and his eyes were narrowed. He stomped up to Hinata, who hid behind one of the training post.

"Hinata, why are you here?" By the way his voice quivered she could tell he was trying to control his anger.

"O-Otouson i-it's my birthday today." Hinata meekly replied

"So" Hiashi said disgustedly "You were supposed to train Hinabi today. How do you expect her to get stronger, if she doesn't practice on weaklings like you? Do you care more about yourself than your family? Hiashi's anger was rising now.

"What family? Hinata whispered. Unfortunately she didn't say it low enough because Hiashi heard. SMACK! His had landed swiftly on her cheek. "I will not take insolence!" Hiashi yelled. He had hit her so hard she fell to the ground. She couldn't hold in her anger anymore. She had waited years for someone to tell him to stop. To put an end to the torment he put her through. Well she was sick of waiting. She stood up, her bangs covering her eyes.

"That's it." She said in a dangerously low voice. Hiashi had started walking away but stopped when he felt the dangerous aura that was emitting from her. She raised her head to show harden eyes that were so unlike his daughter.

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled, all eyes were on her. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M SORRY I AM NOT THE PRODIGIAL DAUGHTER YOU WANTED, BUT I AM TRYING! SCRATCH THAT I'M NOT SORRY! I AM PROUD OF MY ACHIEVEMENTS EVEN IF YOU AREN'T! YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN AND WE WILL SEE HOW FAR YOUR ASS CAN FLY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK I WAS DOING FOR THREE YEARS? SITTING ON MY ASS AND PICKING FLOWERS? I WAS T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G! I DON'T KNOW WHY I HAVE HELD BACK POWER THIS LONG! IF YOU HAD BOTHERED TO SEE ME, ACTUALLY SEE ME, YOU WOULD KNOW I'M NOT THAT SAME WEAK GIRL FROM THREE YEARS AGO! Hinata stopped to breath in some air. She had meant only to defend herself but the frustration from three years of abuse, physically and mentally, had prompted her to continue her speech.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto whispered

Hinata continued in a quieter voice but her eyes still held the same malice. "Tomorrow you bring my brat sister to the training grounds, so we can determine who the rightful heir is." With that she turned on her heel and started walking away. On her way out she punched a tree. It fell.

Hiashi had never been more stunned in his life. He loved his daughter even if he never showed it. He thought that if he called her enough names she would push herself to get stronger. He didn't know whether to be proud of her because she had finally spoken up for herself, or to be outraged that his daughter would show him such disrespect.

Hiashi not knowing what to do cleared his throat and began walking home. The cigarette in Asuma's mouth had dropped out because he had his mouth open so long. Once everyone had gotten over their initial shock, they realized that this was one of those once in a lifetime things that rarely ever occurred.

Tsunade smirked "Finally. I have waited years for someone to tell that pompous ass off. "

"Wow, I haven't heard Hinata raise her voice in like…ever!" Kiba said

Neji was also slightly shocked. He knew it was only a matter of time before his cousin lost her cool. His byakugan could see many things and it did not miss the sparks of anger that would enter Hinata's eyes every time Hiashi walked into the room. Chouji was still munching nervously on his chips. In the chunnin exam he was sure he could beat her, he was not so sure anymore. Shikamaru was trying to figure out how her new found strength would assist them in there chunnin mission next week. Though know one could see it, Shino had curved his lips into a small smile. It was about time she stood up for herself. Shino silently called back the kikai bugs that were in position to attack Hiashi. Looks like she wouldn't need his help after all.

Naruto released the kage bushins that he had sent to hide in the trees. Naruto grinned. Hinabi wouldn't know what hit her.

"I think we should all watch Hinata's fight tomorrow, for moral support." Sakura said. They all nodded, wanting to be there for their friend. Walking to their respective homes they wondered who would win the fight tomorrow.

The next day Hinata and Hinabi met on the Hyuuga training grounds. There was over one hundred people there, shinobi and citizen alike, waiting to see the fight that would set the destiny of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi stepped onto the training grounds, his voice booming over the crowd. "This fight is to see who will be the heir of the hyuuga clan." He stepped out of the square on the ground. "Begin!" yelled Hiashi.

Both girls slid into the jyuuken stance, activating their byakugan. Neither one breaking eye contact. Then Hinata disappeared. Hinabi blinked. Where could she have gone? She had no time to think as Hinata delivered an open palmed attack to her back. She quickly gathered herself off the floor, but before she could react, she felt her chakra holes being hit over and over again. _'Such speed'_ Hinabi thought _'how did my sister get so strong?' _In a futile attempt to stop the sealing of her chakra holes, she threw four shuriken at Hinata. Hinata put some distance between her and her sister and waited till the shurikens got close enough. She pivoted on her toe and began to spin while expelling chakra from her body.

Hiashi's brows furrowed. He didn't know Hinata could do kaiten. Hinata stopped spinning and landed two chakra filled palms on Hinabi's stomach. Hinabi fell to the ground and started to cough up blood. Hinata stood over her and had to resist the urge to hug Hinabi and beg for forgiveness. Hinabi was mean to her but she was still her little sister.

"It is over sister, the attacks I made on your stomach will stop you from being able to use your chakra correctly."

"No" Hinabi said in between coughs "I couldn't have lost to you."

"I am sorry daughter but it has been decided" Hiashi said after checking Hinabi over. He walked over to Hinata and put a hand on her shoulder, before turning to the crowd.

"The winner is Hyuuga Hinata." The crowd went crazy. She turned to her father; his eyes were shining with pride. Then he did something he hadn't done to her since she was five. He hugged her. She looked into the stands and saw Naruto smiling down at her. She smiled back at Naruto and waved. Maybe next she could finally tell Naruto how she felt about him. One thing was for sure, she would always remember this moment, when Hyuuga Hinata was quiet no more. She walked into the house, still hearing the crowd's cheers behind her.

A/N- Well how was it. Tell me what you think in a review. See ya!


End file.
